


In which Jerry acts like a giant dick

by SympatriCuckoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I am horrified that there was already an existing Jerry/Sans relationship tag, M/M, Weirdness, badly done victoriana-style porn, ectovag, heading, jerry-topping, like fisting only with one's head, really just an excuse to use the word jerrycummumble in a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatriCuckoo/pseuds/SympatriCuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's well done smut...and then there's THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Jerry acts like a giant dick

**Author's Note:**

> because[this ](http://bones-n-boners.tumblr.com/post/145029142054/todays-stream-had-way-more-jerry-in-it-than) inspired me in horrible ways and I feel like we were just talking about Jerry smut so….

Jerry’s head is bulbous and wide, mildly glutinous in an obscene manner.

 

Sans holds himself open, a hand under each knee drawing his legs wide apart. He’s displaying himself shamelessly, and his quim quivers with quickened lust as Jerry strokes a tentacular hand over his pelvis, down towards his pego and once there passes his hand up and down the shaft. With tumultuous excitation, he grasps Sans’ legs with two of his remaining tentacles and bears his head down to prod at his bottom.

 

The petals of Sans’ ardor are glistening and Jerry presses his charge, nestling his head amongst Sans’ pouting lips then pushing it in all at once to the hilt. Sans’ fiery engine of passion parts eagerly as Jerry jerrycummumbles his head, redoubling their fires rather than dousing them as the flexible and luscious sheathe encompasses the broad range of Jerry’s fly rink.

 

Jerry pistons in and out of Sans’ cunny, slipping in and out quite easily while Sans upheaves his bottom up and down, oscillating between the two beacons of pleasure so that while his slit is yet unoccupied, the pull of his pego ameliorates the lack of pleasure.

 

And like this they pass the evening, worshiping at the Alter of Venus.

**Author's Note:**

> Victorian vocab:
> 
> pego: victorian word for dick
> 
> engine: general word for genitalia (both sexes)
> 
> jerrycummumble: to shake; tozle or toss about (From: http://www.fromoldbooks.org/Grose-VulgarTongue/j/jerrycummumble.html)
> 
> fly rink: a shiny bald head (From: http://mentalfloss.com/article/53529/56-delightful-victorian-slang-terms-you-should-be-using)
> 
> cunny: old version of cunt, I believe
> 
> Alter of Venus: a victorian erotic novel;
> 
> -but alter also refers to the female genitals


End file.
